


Mantras (Pain; A Meditation)

by FleurDeLis221B



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurDeLis221B/pseuds/FleurDeLis221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock, in a last gasp attempt at self-preservation, vanished entirely...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mantras (Pain; A Meditation)

**Author's Note:**

One is in my head: one is in the glass.  
The bravest thing I've done is keep on living.  
I deserve this pain, I am not the grass,  
Or air, I'm the one who needs forgiving.  
A monster: I am what you didn't need.  
Machine: I am the one you didn't love.  
The origin of wanting: you, the seed,  
Grip me like your roots, fit me like a glove.  
I fall, and fall, that's all I ever do.  
The pain, the pain, is all I'll ever feel.  
So please, do not force me to look at you,  
Please, always tell me that it wasn't real.  
Just leave me at rock bottom, with my pain.  
I could not bear the journey here again.


End file.
